Towel
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Another day, another hunt. Sam and Dean return from a hunt and both are feeling particularly playful. WINCEST


**Don't talk to me**

**It was late, I was bored, I should have been sleeping but I wasn't**

**ENJOY (?)**

* * *

Another day, another hunt. Sam and Dean return to their crappy motel room exhausted from their latest hunt. Wendigos were nasty creatures and the one they had just killed was probably the worse one they ever encountered. Dean immediately makes a b-line for the bed, collapsing on it while Sam struts to the bathroom. He announces he is going to take a shower before the closes and locks the door behind him. Sam is drenched in blood and having him shower first is only logical. Dean doesn't say anything, and seats himself comfortably on his bed and reaches for the remote on the nightstand.

He turns on the television and flips through channels absently before settling on some reality show that is evidently scripted. Nonetheless, the bad acting combined with the horrible dialogue makes for an enjoyable half an hour. Finally, Sam walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another encasing his hair, steam trailing behind him as though he had emerged from a sauna. He is visibly far more relaxed and content now that he is no longer covered in the blood from the hunt. Dean smirks at the sight.

"Giving yourself the spa treatment, I see?" Dean teases and gestures the second towel.

"Haha." Sam laughs sarcastically, "Unlike you, I have long hair and it takes more than three seconds to dry without a towel."

"No need to get all defensive, princess." Dean continues and grins when Sam rolls his eyes, "You might want to put some clothes on though. It's not very lady-like to strut around so suggestively."

"Shut up." Sam smirks and leans towards the mini-fridge to grab a beer.

Dean can't help it; he sees the opportunity and seizes it. He takes a hold of Sam's towel and yanks it free from his waist, brandishing it victoriously as he laughs. Sam, surprised by the brusque and unexpected action, drops the smaller towel he had been holding on his head to dry his hair. Leaving it on the ground, he turns to face Dean, his cheeks flushed with a small blush but he doesn't try to cover himself.

"How old are you!?" Sam asks rhetorically, "Give me back my towel!"

"Just put some clothes on." Dean smirks and rests the towel next to him.

"Dean, I'm not done drying yet." Sam sighs profoundly and takes a step towards the bed, "Just give me a minute—"

Sam reaches for the towel but his fingers barely have a chance to graze it before it's snatched away again. He looks up in annoyance towards his brother who wears a proud and playful expression and holds the towel as far away from Sam as possible.

"You're such a child—" Sam condescends before tackling Dean.

They fall onto the bed, Dean lying on his back beneath Sam but keeping the towel away all the same. He laughs as Sam wriggles above him to get into a better position that would permit him to snatch the towel with greater ease. However, Dean is making the feat impossible by shoving him with his free hand.

"Get your naked ass off me!" He laughs and pushes against Sam's chest – he can't help but notice how firm the muscles are and is momentarily distracted by them.

"You started it!" Sam chuckles as his knee slips and he falls completely on Dean – pulling an 'oof' from his lips.

"You're all wet and shit!" Dean complains jokingly as he turns onto his stomach in order to crawl away – but Sam grabs him by the waist before he can.

Consequently, the change in posture has given Sam the chance to find a better position. He too is on all fours and is covering Dean with his body as he tries to stretch just far enough to grab the towel. When Sam almost takes a hold of it, Dean shifts and accidentally grinds against him – earning a surprised groan. The sound causes Dean's breath to hitch and though he should know better than to repeat the action, he does it anyways.

"D-Dean!" Sam snaps.

"What…?" He asks almost too innocently.

Sam pauses and decides to discard what he was about to say in favour of reaching for the towel. "Just…never mind and give me the towel!" Sam says and Dean moves it away again. "Dean!"

"Getting frustrated, Sammy?" Dean teases.

"I'm literally going to use you as a towel instead if you don't give it back now." Sam warns.

Dean laughs at the threat and when he keeps the towel away again, Sam surprisingly follows through with it. He flops completely on Dean, the sudden weight causing him to fall flat against the bed. And, when he does, Sam begins to roll on him and wipes his arms and legs against the back of Dean's shirt and pants.

"Sam—!" Dean squeaks.

"I warned you." He reminds with a laugh and finishes soon after. However, rather than leave to fetch some clothes, Sam flops back down on Dean, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Dean shivers as his brother's warm breath tickles his neck, "What are you doing?" He asks after a moment of immobility.

"Nothing." Sam responds obviously.

"Then get off." Dean says with a chuckle.

"Nope." Sam declines and nuzzles his face in the crook of Dean's neck, "I'm comfortable."

"Well I'm not." Dean states as he represses his urge to shiver in delight.

"Well tough." Sam huffs and Dean can feel him smiling against his shoulder.

"You're starting to suffocate me." Dean states and he really is starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Boohoo." Sam smiles wider, "You should have just given me my towel."

Dean rolls his eyes and attempts wriggling to freedom upon understanding Sam would definitely not be cooperative. His actions caused him to grind against Sam once more and gasp as he feels something poking against his rear. He nearly misses the quiet moan escaping Sam's mouth.

"Uuh…Sam?" Dean asks awkwardly.

"Yeah?" He responds as though his obvious 'problem' weren't obvious.

"I think you've got a boner." Dean says bluntly.

"And whose fault is that?" Sam asks, "Maybe if you stopped grinding against me—"

"Hold on!" Dean interrupts, "_You_ jumped _me_! I just wanted to get away so this is definitely not _my_ fault!"

"And who instigated everything?" Sam reminds, "You triggered this chain of events when you stole my towel."

"Maybe…" Dean admits but then argues: "You should still be able to keep your boners in check, you horny asshole!"

"I haven't had sex in a while." Sam states, "So I don't have as much control as I would like."

And suddenly Dean feels Sam's hand snake between his stomach and the bed and slither down to the hem of his pants. He yelps as he feels Sam's fingers slip under his boxers and begin to trail their way down to his groin. "S-Sam!" He says, his face flushing bright red.

"C'mon, Dean." Sam encourages light heartedly, "It's nothing we haven't done before." Which is true and so Dean allows Sam to wander further and brush his fingers teasingly against his cock. Surprisingly, Dean is already partially erect – a fact that doesn't slip Sam's notice.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited." He grins.

"Shut up." Dean groans and lifts his hips as much as he can to give Sam better access.

Sam chuckles and grinds against Dean's clothed ass as his fingers wrap themselves around his steadily building erection. He manages to retain a moan as Sam's hand begins to move along his length but it escapes the second Sam kisses his exposed neck.

"S-Sam!" he gasps.

"Yeah?" He chuckles all the while grinding against and pleasuring Dean.

Dean opens his mouth but closes it and bites his lip, refraining from saying anything. When he and Sam masturbated with each other or touched each other, there had never been any kissing and other than giving the other a handie or fingering him, the contact ended there. They'd both agreed that anything more would be incestuous and since they only pleasured one another when sex with a woman wasn't an option, they preferred not crossing that line. And yet, Dean finds himself enjoying the things Sam is doing to him. He's not even bothered by the kisses now peppering his neck and even tilts his head as to give his brother better access. And before he knows it, Dean is grinding back against Sam and moaning whorishly as he grips the bed sheets beneath him. The pleasure he feels is far more intense and overwhelming than anything they've ever shared before and Dean is overcome by the lust and desire for more. For an instant, he wants to feel Sam's cock inside him but he stops himself from indulging the fantasy.

What they're doing is one thing, penetration is a whole other. They could probably dismiss their current actions later as something not incestuous whereas sex was impossible to label as anything else. And yet the desire still remains and though Dean tries to push it away, the closer he gets to his climax, the more detailed the fantasy becomes. He can almost feel Sam's cock inside him, pulsing as he stays still to allow Dean the time necessary to get used to it. He moans louder as he imagines Sam fucking him as deep as he can, pushing all of his big cock inside him until he can feel his balls pressing against him.

Dean's mind is soon fogged by the erotic fantasy his body craves and presently cries out in pleasure as he is finally brought over the edge. He collapses on the bed, breathing heavily and quivering lightly as he recovers from his sex-high. He hasn't come so hard in a long time.

Sam's hand leaves his pants, trailing some of the white substance up Dean's body whereas the majority remained in his now uncomfortable and sticky pants. The fabric sticks awkwardly against Dean's now limp dick and he wants nothing more than to rid himself of the annoying clothing.

"Dean…" Sam says softly. His voice echoes in Dean's ears a couple of times and it takes him a moment to grasp his spoken name.

"Hnn?" He responds tiredly.

"Want to help me get off now?" He asks with a brief chuckle and Dean suddenly remembers that Sam hasn't blown his load yet.

"Yeah, sure." He says and manages to roll onto his back, "Just let me take off my pants—"

And he quickly tugs off the now soiled fabric and discards it randomly in the room. They then stay in their given positions for a moment, taking in the sight of the other. Sam's pupils are blown with lust and wears a faint blush on his cheeks. His hair is mostly dry now but the tips are still damp and beading with water droplets. Nonetheless, he looks absolutely gorgeous and, again, Dean wants nothing more than to feel Sam inside him. He, however, doesn't voice his desire and merely swallows audibly as Sam leans in closer.

Dean isn't exactly sure what else Sam could have done and so he doesn't quite understand his own confusion and surprise when a pair of lips are pressed against his. The kiss is seet and not as messy and needy as it should have been considering their lust-clogged minds. When Sam breaks the contact, Dean doesn't know what to say and so he merely wears a dazed expression.

"I want you." Sam admits and Dean wonders if Sam can read minds because he was thinking and feeling the same thing. And yet Dean has trouble finding words. Sam sees and understand that and leans close to Dean's ear to whisper: "Can…Can I fuck you?"

Dean is completely hard again in mere seconds. His heart is racing and he feels his pupils dilate with lust. "God yes…" he whispers back.

Sam immediately claims Dean's lips in a sloppy and lust filled kiss. He pushes his tongue roughly pass his lips and invades Dean's mouth, pulling throaty moans from him as their tongues rub pleasurably together. As Dean loses himself in the kiss, he is however quickly brought back as Sam's hands push their way beneath his shirt and greedily grope the skin and muscles to be found. Dean arches into the touch as both hands pause over his nipples and begin teasing them with chaste rubs and pinches.

"Nngh…Sam…" he breathes desperately as his lips are released.

Sam redirects his mouth to one of the nipples and begins sucking and nibbling at it while his hand continues to pleasure the other one. Dean releases breathy moans and whimpers as he wriggles into Sam's touch and bucks his hips to stimulate contact where he finds it lacks. Sam smiles at Dean's eagerness and, with a final lick, starts to trail kisses down his body, stopping inches away from his re-erected cock.

"Sammy please…" Dean begs, curling his fingers within the blankets, "No more foreplay…"

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam asks suggestively, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck me." He says, "I want to feel your cock inside me, Sam. I want to feel you fill me… please…" and to encourage his brother, Dean opens his legs invitingly.

Sam smirks, pleased by the wanton sight of his brother. He nevertheless pulls away – albeit reluctantly – to fetch a bottle of lube from one of the duffle bags. When he returns, Sam's fingers are covered with the substance in seconds. He presses a first digit against Dean's twitching hole. He looks up and waits for his brother's signal before slowly pushing in. Dean gasps in a mixture of surprise and slight pain upon feeling the intrusion. The farthest he had ever gone with anyone when it came to pleasuring his ass was fingering and yet he had never gotten used to the sensation.

Sam begins to thrust his finger in and out slowly and gently. He is careful not to hurt Dean and makes an effort to bring him the most pleasure he can. Dean is soon gasping and mewling quietly in pleasure though is interrupted when Sam decides to add a second finger. The pain is minimal thanks to the lubricant but present all the same. It takes him a bit longer to get accustomed to the size but the way Sam curves his fingers and thrusts into him soon takes him to a whole new level of ecstasy. The pain he feels trickles away quickly and Dean finds himself grinding against Sam's skilled fingers in desperation for more. Sam nonetheless spends more time stretching Dean knowing full well that if he did a horrible job, Dean would suffer and most likely not want to repeat the experience again.

"S-Sam!" he suddenly gasps out with a loud moan rolling off his tongue.

Sam didn't need to hear more to know he had finally found Dean's prostate. He aims his fingers and curves them accordingly to continue assaulting that particular pleasure spot with each thrust. Dean writhes and quivers beneath him, releasing a flurry of desperate moans and barely realizes when Sam finally adds the third and final finger. Sam thrusts in a couple more times before pulling out to squirt a new layer of lube on his fingers. Dean whines at the emptiness but it is short-lived and Sam's fingers fill him again in a matter of seconds. The thickness of the three fingers is far more pleasurable than it had been before and Dean is losing himself in the sensation all over again. Sam's thrusts are deep and precise and he hits his prostate more times than not. And though his cock hasn't been touched once since Sam had started fingering him, Dean feels like he's going to come again very soon.

"Sam, please—" Dean begs between moans, "I-I can't…I can't take this anymore…!"

Sam smirks and engages in another sloppy kiss before asking: "Should I get a condom?"

"If you leave me one more time I will rip your dick off." Dean hisses.

Sam chuckles and pecks his lips, "Okay then."

He reaches for the bottle of lube once more and squirts a generous amount of it on his cock. He spreads it around quickly and removes his fingers from Dean before getting into place. Dean opens his legs as wide as he can to make as much space for Sam as possible and flinches upon feeling the tip of his dick poke at his entrance. His heart races and a part of his mind thinks that, maybe, what they're doing is wrong. But Dean can't bring himself to care. He loves Sam, he _wants_ Sam and Sam wants _him_.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asks like the mind-reader he seems to be.

Dean wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss, "Yes…" he whispers against his lips.

Sam wastes no more time and immediately pushes in the tip. Dean flinches and tenses, though he has been properly stretched, there is still some pain he hadn't anticipated. Sam pauses for a moment before pushing in further, slowly this time, to give Dean the time to gradually get accustomed to the new mass. The sensation is admittedly bizarre but it feels as plentiful and pleasurable as Dean had previously imagined. And then, Sam stops and Dean is momentarily confused until he realizes he has been filled to the brim.

Sam is panting heavily and he is struggling with staying calm and still. He evidently wants nothing more than to pound in Dean's virgin ass but even so he waits for his brother's signal. It comes when Dean gets as accustomed as he will ever be to the sensation and a moan escapes his lips as Sam pulls out nearly all the way. He then pushes back in gently, and repeats the prior action a couple more times, progressively augmenting in speed and strength.

And suddenly it's like there had been a time lapse. Once instant they were fucking gently and lovingly with Dean occasionally moaning and the next Sam is pounding as hard as he can, hitting the other's prostate with each thrust. The bed is creaking and the headboard is hitting the wall noisily; their neighbours – if they had any – could surely hear them and yet they aren't bothered. In the given moment, they are all that matters.

Dean clutches at Sam's back, digging his nails into his skin and leaving marks as he throws his head back. He never could have imagined the degree of bliss coursing through his body. It was as though he was on fire and everywhere Sam touched him exploded with sensitivity and ecstasy. Dean feels all too plainly the coil in his stomach threatening to burst but he wills it away, wanting to keep the impossibly divine pleasure from ending. Sam however, is of a different mindset. His hand wraps itself around his leaking shaft and pumps it frantically in time with his thrusts. The pleasure is too much and Dean gives into it as he cries Sam's name to the heavens and spills his seeds on both of their stomachs. Sam follows a handful of thrusts later, groaning Dean's name and filling him so much so that some of the white liquid begins to seep out from his stretched hole.

Sam collapses on Dean, embracing his high for a moment before pulling out and rolling off his brother. Their noisy breaths are now the only sound that fills the room and, after a moment, they exchange looks. Dean isn't quite sure what he's supposed to say to Sam. The experience was inarguably the best he had ever had in all his life and yet it went against the vague set of rules they had fixed in place to keep their activities from becoming incestuous. Still, he supposes that their initial actions still fall within the given category.

As his mind continues to indulge in complicated emotions and attempts to find something reasonable to say, Sam seems to work in a much simpler manner. He leans closer to Dean and captures his lips in another kiss. It promptly interrupts Dean's overly byzantine trail of thought and brings him back to the sweetness of the current moment.

"So…" Dean finally says once Sam breaks the kiss, "What now?"

"Now…" Sam says slowly with a smile, "We go to sleep."


End file.
